Shallow & selfcentered, aka typical teenager
by Killaya
Summary: Miu is new at school, she meets Naruto & friends.


* * *

_**Killy's note: Hm, so no real pairings decided, I'm not sure WHERE this'll lead. Somewhere fun, hopefully.**_

_**And I don't Miu will be paired with anyone, I just needed a girl I don't feel the urge to punch.**_

_**Sorry if that shocked any of you.**_

_**On with the story, and my evil plan to ... AHAHA, wait and see.**_

_**PS: I got writer's block when it came to "Bath Bubbles" forgive me, please. -bows-**_

_** Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Only Miu. She's cool ... And I own the plot. **_

_**I ALSO HAVE A GAARA PLUSHIE, JEALOUS MUCH?  
**_

* * *

**The shallow and self-centered.**

_Or the story of any typical teenager._

Today wasn't going all that well for Miu.

She was starting at a new high school and she was having a bad hair day. No; not **a** bad hair day, **THE** bad hair day. Her long red hair, which usually fell with effortless style atop her shoulders, was undergoing a minor fluff attack.

And even though things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, the radio she was listening announced that _Dué le Quartz_, her favourite band EVER, had broken up.

She silently fell to her knees, completely overwhelmed with the day's events.

She mentally told herself to stay strong, and that _DlQ_'s music would be with her to go through these truly tough times.

Now to get back to that hair. She struggled to pull her fingers through it, so she abandoned the mere thought of using a comb, going for the 'easy way out' ponytail, not her usual choice of style, but desperate times called for desperate measures, as they said.

Ah, she caught a glimpse of her clock, the time had flown by, she had to leave, now. Or she'd be late. And a dramatic entrance on the first day was so **not** the way to go.

She flew past her mother who had just finished making her breakfast with a quick: "I'm-late-see-you-later-mum" type of phrase. She heard her mother's sigh, but she had no choice and continued with a quickened paste to the school.

She was quite proud of her outfit that morning, it was the only non-uniform day, and it **HAD** to make a statement. She had chosen a short blindingly green skirt, a black long sleeved shirt, fishnet tights, and her trusty knee-high Doc Martens. She was pretty sure her skirt could glow in the skirt.

As she approached the front entrance of Seika high, she realised that she was somewhat early and that the gates wouldn't open for another ten minutes. She had walked quicker than expected. She leaned against a wall to slowly catch her breath from practically _running_ all the way from home.

It was only after a couple of minutes that other people had started to arrive. A large group of them were being especially loud; and kept glancing in her direction. They didn't stop until one of them, a blond haired, blue eyed boy glided over to her and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name? Wanna be friends?"

Miu could only laugh at such vigour and friendliness so early in the day.

" 'Yo, I'm Miu Osaka, and yeah, I'll be your friend Spiral".

"Spiral?" Naruto seemed utterly confused at the nickname.

"_Uzumaki_---Spiral?"

"OOOOH" he exclaimed as a flash of understanding hit him with the force of a school bus.

Miu was having a hard time trying to see if her new friend was being serious or not. Before she could make her mind up, he had already started talking again.

"Want to meet your other new friends?"

"Err, sure, why not?"

Without further ado, he drag Miu across the pavement to the group he had left moments before.

"So, everyone, this is MIU OSAKA!"

The person in question only nodded.

"This is" the blond pointed his finger at a tall raven haired, black eyed boy "Sasuke-_teme_".

"Teme?" Miu asked, confused at the use of such a 'insult'.

"Yeah, that's **his** nickname" the blond grinned manically, reminding Miu more of a fox than a spiral.

"Shut up, _DOBE_, it's UCHIHA to you!" shouted Sasuke at the attention of the loudmouth blond..

Miu smiled at Naruto who was now waving a fist at the raven haired boy.

It was only after Sasuke had pounded Naruto to a pulp that the blond haired student had resumed the introducing, still glaring at the calm looking Uchiha.

"Neji Hyuuga" Long black hair, very light grey eyes. –"Sakura Haruno" Short pink hair, startling green eyes. –"Shikamaru Nara" Black hair in a pineapple style hairdo, brown eyes. –"Ino Yamanaka" Long, sleek blonde hair, blue eyes. –And "Kiba Inuzuka" Unruly brown hair, black eyes.

The two girls seemed intent on watching Miu as closely as humanly possible from the distance they were standing at. They might've realised that they were feeling threatened by this pretty girl, if at that moment a new arrival hadn't made himself known.

"Oh" it was Naruto's voice, "Hi Gaara."

* * *

**_Killy's second note: If you like, I update, if you don't... I won't. xD _**

**_This WILL be Gaara-centric. Somehow... :3 _**

* * *


End file.
